


teenage fantasy

by body_tipe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/body_tipe/pseuds/body_tipe
Summary: Um dia eu tive um sonho, um lindo sonho jovem, só que meus pais não pensaram da mesma forma, mas o que eu fiz em seguinte, me arrependo amargamente, mas as vezes a gente faz loucuras para seguir nossos sonhos, não? Mas até que minha luz surgiu de um rotineiro programa.





	teenage fantasy

Crescer, viver, fazer o que eu gosto, ganhar na vida e ser feliz, quem nunca desejou algo assim, na verdade, todos desejam isso, todos apenas tem esse objetivo em mente, quando somos crianças, somos instruídos a apenas seguir isso, nossos pais parecem já ter algo preparado pra nós, planejaram nossa vida muito antes de nascermos, e a arquitetam passo a passo depois que chegamos, parece que nunca poderemos seguir nossos sonhos, apenas poderíamos sonhar o sonho de nossos pais.

Chegando a época da rebeldia, a adolescência, se rebelar é a arte que todos dominam, eu me rebelei como muitos outros, eu não queria seguir algo cronometrado, eu queria sair da linha, eu queria seguir meus sonhos, eu queria escrever meu próprio destino.

Desculpa mãe, desculpa pai, por ter fugido de casa naquele dia, depois de mais uma briga que agora que vejo, pareceu desnecessária, tudo causada por um garoto mimado, mas um garoto mimado que queria ser livre, se livrar das rédeas dos pais e seguir em frente. Pode parecer um pouco esquisito, porque ninguém quer se livrar do cuidado dos pais, mas vejo isso como um ato de coragem, valentia, irresponsabilidade e um pouco impensado, mas tudo se juntou num garoto que queria ser independente e escritor de seu próprio destino.

A música ele queria seguir, seu sonho era passar a vida nos palcos, cantando seus sentimentos e inseguranças, queria mostrar aos pais que poderia sim ser grande na vida seguindo apenas seu sonho, não o que eles chamavam de “Seu grande Sonho”, pois nem seu era.

O perrengue foi maior do que imaginei, o lugar mais barato que eu consegui pagar, já estava sem o dinheiro para paga-lo, iria ser enxotado, tinha certeza, a única companhia que tinha naquelas noites de preocupação eram suas composições e seus inúmeros pacotes de macarrão instantâneo, o choro era livre a noite toda.

Até que viu que não havia alternativa, teve que se submeter a um trabalho sujo, mas que pagava bem pelo menos, seu nome estava no site, até que foi sorte, era o mais bonito que havia passado por ali, todos o queriam, todos queriam seu corpo nu em suas camas.

A noite eram o que? 3 caras diferentes? Ou quem sabe mais? Sempre que ia para o local que lhe indicavam, ele se olhava no espelho que tinha em seu quarto, hoje estava com uma grande jaqueta, um shortinho curto e uma camisa com uma estampa, a roupa lhe caia bem, seu corpo se moldava em qualquer roupa da maneira mais perfeita possível, seus belos fios loiros caiam pelos seus ombros, estava deixando crescer já tinha um tempo, e seus olhos azuis, tão azuis quanto o oceano ou o céu, podiam parecer opacos, mas ainda carregavam um grande sonho.

Andando até seu destino, com um copo de milk-shake que tinha comprado no caminho, passou res a um prédio que tinha suas portas espelhadas, parou e se olhou, como poderia alguém tão protegido pelos pais se acabar assim, talvez tenha sido culpa da internet que nos incentiva a fazer as coisas mais loucas, ou influência de alguém, ou talvez fazemos as coisas mais loucas em busca do que queremos.

Terminou o milk-shake, joguei num lixeiro ali perto, e continuou a andar até o destino, agarrei mais o casaco, estava muito frio, não adiantou muito ter colocado um short curto, conferiu se o pequeno canivete estava nos seus bolsos, descobriu da pior maneira que naquele meio tinha que se defender.

Chegou ao parque e ali esperou, sentou-se e olhou para o deserto que ali estava, a noite ninguém queria se aventurar por aquele lugar muito propensos a assalto, de repente ouviu uma buzina, era o carro que tinha que encontrar, andou até ele e quando ouviu a porta destravar, entrou e se sentou, ao olhar para o lado riu.

Já era a terceira vez que aquele cara lhe contratava, ele deve ter percebido meu riso e também riu coçando sua cabeça.

– Parece que você gostou de me usar. – Disse olhando ora para ele e ora para o transito.

– O que eu posso fazer? A sua beleza é tanto que eu não resisto e sempre volto. – Ditou com um sorriso galanteador.

Ele era um executivo, já sabia mais ou menos da vida dele, com algumas conversas que tiveram pós-sexo, sempre achou que executivos tivessem que ser sérios e certinhos, mas ele era diferente, tanto pelo seu jeito brincalhão, quanto pelas tatuagens que pareciam presas vermelhas em cada lado de seu rosto, ficou admirado e encantado por ele desde a primeira vez que transaram, mas sabia que o que fazia, se apaixonar estava fora de questões, mas quem disse que seguia regras?

Chegaram ao melhor motel de sua cidade, ele sempre exagerava nisso, mas dizia que aquele era um momento especial e tinha que ser num lugar bom, aquilo me tocava, mas pensava “Pra quantos outros garotos de programa ele não pode ter dito isso?” As vezes se sentia especial, as outra se sentia um completo perdedor.

– Vamos aproveitar bastante essa noite que temos juntos. – Ele deve ter percebido meu silencio, triste e sôfrego, pois pegou rosto e me beijou, um beijo que eu achei apaixonado e cheio de sentimentos, mas acho que era só imaginação.

Já dentro do motel, tomamos banhos separados, eu fui primeiro, depois ele entrou, eu fiquei na cama com uma roupa que ele tinha trago especialmente pra eu usar, um baby-doll e meias sete oitavos, que constrangedor, mas tinha que atender aos desejos de meu cliente.

Ao sair do banho, ele apareceu nu na porta, mostrando seu corpo que parecia esculpido por Michelangelo, tudo era perfeito e duro, eu sei, eu já apertei todos, era um exemplo de padrão masculino, eu gosto de todos os tipos de corpo, sem distinção, ao olhar para baixo vejo o objeto de meu prazer, era normal para ele, nem grande, nem pequeno, nem grosso, nem médio, estava na proporção certa de me fazer sentir prazer, e me fazer ver estrelas.

– Faça suas malas Kitty, hoje você vai estar entre as estrelas. – Se aproximou perigosamente de mim, com nossos rostos colados, não perdeu tempo capturou meus lábios, num beijo sedento, cheio de fúria, mas com um toque de paixão, suas mãos passearam pelo meu corpo, chegando até meu pau, o começando a estimular, fazendo-o ficar duro, a noite estava só começando.

\-----&&\-----

A visão de sua bunda daqui era maravilhosa, ver como aquelas duas montanhas, duras e cheias de carne se movimentavam, atiçava ainda mais meu interior e meu pau, mas já fizemos 4 vezes, um descanso é merecido, o vi tirar uma cartela de cigarros, colocar um na boca e olhar pra mim e oferecer um, aceitei, ele veio até mim com aquele lindo corpo nu e colocou um na minha boca, pegou o isqueiro que estava em seu bolso traseiro e acendeu o meu e o seu, por fim deitou-se ao meu lado na cama.

– Tem certeza que deseja seguir essa vida pra sempre? – Ele perguntou após dar um belo trago e soltado tudo no quarto, fazendo a atmosfera do quarto ficar com cheiro de fumaça.

– Não quero seguir essa vida, ela nunca foi minha primeira opção. – Olhou pensativo para o cigarro.

– Por que não sai dela?

– Eu preciso do dinheiro. – Suspirou.

Ele se deitou, tragando mais uma vez o cigarro, sua mão repousava atrás de sua cabeça, e olhando para o teto, ele soltou o questionamento.

– Você não tem um sonho?

Sonho, aquele palavra combinava bastante comigo.

– E você não Sr. Inuzuka? – Ele riu ao ouvir o seu sobrenome ser dito.

– O meu sonho já foi realizado... – Tragou mais um pouco, jogando as cinzas no cinzeiro do lado da cama. – ... Na verdade, o sonho de meu pai.

– E qual era o sonho de vocês? – Falou ironicamente.

– Dirigir a empresa que ele construiu, quando eu era criança, ele sempre me falava que eu ia seguir seus passos, que ia herdar a sua empresa, eu nunca quis, mas com o tempo, passei a enxergar como meu sonho também, sabe, pra dar orgulho pro meu pai.

Era certo, todos queriam dar orgulho aos pais, se os meus soubessem a que nível cheguei, nunca olhariam pra mim do mesmo jeito.

– Você nunca teve um sonho próprio? Algo que quisesse mais que assumir a empresa do seu pai?

– Claro que tive, cara, eu queria viajar o mundo com meu cão Akamaru, mas houve complicações e ele teve que me deixar... – Um ar triste se fez presente. – Mas ai, resolvi que primeiro iria realizar um para realizar outro, eu tive a noção de que se eu trabalhasse muito, tudo poderia se realizar.

Aquilo me pegou, ali estava um exemplo que eu deveria ter seguido, naquele momento me perguntei, se eu tivesse feito desse jeito, tudo não poderia ter sido diferente.

– Ei. – Fui tirado dos devaneios. – Qual o seu sonho Kitty!!

Eu deveria contar ou guardar pra mim até que ele se realizasse?

– Eu quero brilhar nos palcos, cantar meus amores, levar meus sentimentos a todos os cantos do mundo... – Nem percebi quando comecei a me empolgar e falei mais do que deveria, eu devia estar com um brilho nos olhos, pois quando vi ele me olhava com um sorriso bobo.

– Você é tão lindo sabia? Então quer dizer que você quer ser cantor? Já tentou nos bares? Eu adoraria ver você cantar, sua voz deve ser linda.

Minha bochechas estavam vermelhas, eu as sentia quente.

– Eu tentei sim, já cantei em alguns bares, eles me aplaudiam, mas alguns sempre me diziam que eu nunca conseguiria, eu devia pensar em fazer outra coisa, nem meus pais queriam que eu seguisse isso...

– E seus pais, onde estão?

– Eu não sei, eu fugi de casa para tentar realizar meu sonho, eles não me entendiam... – Abaixei minha cabeça e algumas lagrimas saíram, eu não podia me mostrar frágil na frente de um cliente, mas na frente dele, parecia que eu poderia ser quem eu quisesse.

– Ei, não fica assim.... – Levantou minha cabeça e pude ver um sorriso lindo e radiante, e eu senti que tudo ficaria bem. – No final tudo vai ficar bem, mesmo que você tenha sacrificar algumas coisas, no final tudo vai ficar bem e você vai dar muito orgulho, eu sinto isso em você.

E se abraçaram e viram que aquilo era bom, as lagrimas desciam, mas era apenas para tirar a tristeza que antes havia se instalado, ali entre eles o clima era diferente.

– Obrigado, eu precisava ouvir isso... – Olhou nos olhos castanhos do Sr. Inuzuka e viu conforto neles.

– De nada meu loirinho. – Afagou os fios loiros do menor, mas de repente fez uma cara séria.

– O que foi? – O loiro se assustou um pouco.

– Eu vou te ajudar no seu sonho, eu vou ser seu agente, vou arranjar alguns contatos, te levar a estúdios para gravar algo, você será minha revelação Kitty.

– Você não ta falando sério ne? – O loiro sentiu o coração bater mais rápido naquele momento.

– Nunca falei tão sério assim na minha vida.

– Muito obrigado Sr. Inuzuka, muito obrigado... – Lagrimas de felicidade caiam pelo rosto do loiro, aquela era realmente uma ótima notícia para alavancar sua vida.

– Por favor, me chame de Kiba. – Um sorriso sincero se instalou em sua face.

– Kiba, você é minha salvação nesse mundo, eu sempre vou ter uma dívida com você.

– Você pode pagar ela agora. – Se deitou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, não haviam mais cigarros a serem tragados.

– O que eu posso fazer? – Repousou a cabeça no peito de Kiba.

– Você bem que poderia me dizer seu nome.

– Mas você já sabe meu nome.

– Não seu nome de guerra, mas sim seu nome de verdade.

Ficou inquieto, nunca havia dito seu nome para ninguém, mas se o outro iria dar um pouco de si para ajuda-lo, também teria que dar um pouco de si. Levantou-se e dirigiu aos lábios de Kiba, depositando ali um beijo.

– Meu nome é Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki...

Repousou seu queixo no peitoral definido do moreno, olhando nos olhos do outro e vendo ali um sentimento que desconhecia.

– Vai dar tudo certo, a sua vida vai ser maravilhosa, a minha mais ainda, pois vou te ter comigo. – Se ajeitaram para dormir.

Seria a primeira vez que Naruto iria ficar para dormir com um cliente, mas agora não era mais um cliente, era seu salvador, e abraçados, se entregaram ao sono.


End file.
